Blessés
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Bob se réveille dans une chambre inconnue, sans ses amis. Que s'est-il passé? [Thélthazard pour Madpsychohatter]


_**Blessé**_

 _Salut tout le monde ^^_

 _Je vous présente aujourd'hui l'OS dédié à Madpsychohatter, que j'ai mis très longtemps à écrire, désolé._

 _Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Elyos et LaPetiteRousse, les deux reviewers anonymes que je ne peux pas couvrir d'amour en leur répondant pour leurs messages si gentils, en particulier sur Rencontres. Mais j'oublie pas mes autres reviewers, vous en faites pas :)_

 _Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que mon texte vous plaira ^^_

 _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

Bob ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse et inconnue. Il se frotta les yeux, puis regarda mieux. Ses affaires étaient posées sur une commode non loin, et il était allongé dans un lit, entièrement nu, hormis des bandages à la tête et à la poitrine. Il entendait des bruits de chariots au dehors, et les échos d'une cavalcade animée dans les couloir lui parvenaient. Il se redressa lentement, nauséeux. L'endroit, avec ses meubles décorés et ses couvertures douces, ne lui faisait pas penser à une auberge comme celles où lui et ses compagnons s'arrêtaient habituellement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longuement sur la pièce, car un homme torse nu entra brusquement. Balthazard reconnut Théo, salement amoché lui aussi, et pouvait voir le soulagement faire briller ses yeux verts. Il avait une jambe bandée et de belles ecchymoses constellaient son corps.

Le mage essaya de se lever, mais fut dissuadé par la main de son ami sur son épaule, qui le fit se recoucher.

« -Ne force pas trop, tu es encore faible.

-Qu'est ce que...On est où? Pourquoi on est blessés? Demanda l'homme alité.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

Bob secoua la tête. Il ne se souvenait que de lui et ses trois compagnons voyageant en pleine campagne afin de se rendre dans le village où Théo avait grandi. Après ça...

-On s'est fait attaquer sur le chemin. Des mages fanatiques qui ont balancé des sorts étranges, et l'un d'eux t'a touché en plein combat. On a réussi à les repousser, mais tu ne te réveillais pas.

L'angoisse était encore audible dans la voix du paladin.

-On a réussi à rallier mon village, et le prêtre a pu te sauver. On est dans son hospice, ici.

-Me...Sauver? Risqua Balthazard en haussant un sourcil.

-Le sort qui t'a touché a emprisonné ta conscience. Si tu étais resté dans cet état quelques heures de plus, le démon en toi se serait déchaîné, et tu n'aurais jamais pu reprendre le contrôle. Tu as eu de la chance que ce prêtre soit comme moi et qu'il ne méprise pas les demi-diables, sinon tu serai déjà mort et enterré.

Le mage frissonna. Voyant la terreur dans ses yeux bruns, l'inquisiteur le prit dans ses bras.

-Ils...Ils ne nous ont pas laissé te voir depuis qu'ils t'ont pris en charge. Quand on a appris que tu allais sûrement te réveiller aujourd'hui, on a tenté le tout pour le tout. Grunlek et Shin sont en train de distraire les gens pour que je puisse me glisser ici.

-Juste pour me voir? demanda Balthazard, surpris.

Le paladin se mit alors à sangloter dans le cou de son ami, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

-Je...J'ai eu si peur quand tu es tombé, et quand on s'est aperçu que tu ne te réveillais pas...On a chevauché trois jours sans interruption pour arriver ici. On a bien cru te perdre trois fois. Je...Je...

Le mage passa une main sur le dos nu de Théo.

-Maintenant je suis là, d'accord? Dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Les deux voyageurs restèrent enlacés un moment, l'inquisiteur cessant peu à peu à inonder les cheveux de Bob. Il enfouit son nez sous la tignasse du mage, respirant son odeur si réconfortante. Il se sentait bien, entouré par les bras chauds de son ami.

Balthazard sourit. Théo avait toujours été fragile, bien qu'il essayait de camoufler ça à leurs amis, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas dupes. Mais il n'arrivait à s'ouvrir de ses problèmes qu'au pyromage, qui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive au paladin.

Celui-ci se redressa finalement, en souriant à celui qui était toujours là pour le réconforter. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, et le seraient toujours, malgré les disputes et les embûches sur leur chemin. Le mage lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser était doux, chaud, salé par les larmes maintenant taries du chevalier, qui ferma les yeux, subjugué par les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il approfondit le contact pendant que son désormais plus qu'ami l'attirait sur son lit. La nuit qui tombait promettait d'être longue.

Shin, assis sur un lit, un bras en écharpe, regardait le nain en face de lui bricoler son bras. Ils avaient couru dans tout le temple pour distraire les prêtres qui gardaient un œil sur la chambre de Balthazard afin que leur ami puisse y rentrer, et se reposaient désormais dans la chambre de Grunlek après s'être fait vertement sermonnés par un des servants de la Lumière. Ils ne devaient pas forcer sur leurs blessures s'ils voulaient qu'elles cicatrisent bien. Les prêtres ne voulaient pas que l'inquisiteur s'épuise à soigner ses amis par sa foi, surtout que les aventuriers qu'ils avaient recueillis étaient surtout fatigués, leurs blessures étant principalement superficielles.

« -Tu crois que Théo a réussi à se glisser dans la chambre de Lennon? Demanda l'archer.

-Oh, tu sais bien que dès que ça concerne Bob, il fait tout pour réussir, répondit le nain, concentré sur les cliquetis des engrenages.

L'élémentaire haussa les épaules, mouvement qu'il regretta tout de suite car il avait réveillé la douleur de son bras. Il remit son bandage en place, tout en regardant la louve grise qui les accompagnait, qui était couchée près de la fenêtre et qui observait le ciel qui se piquetait lentement d'étoiles.

-J'espère qu'il a trouvé le courage de lui avouer son amour...Bob est sacrément aveugle quand même.

-Laissons-le prendre son temps, c'est un paladin, ils sont pas réputés pour être très vifs niveau cerveau, lâcha Grunlek en souriant.

-Hm, pas faux, acquiesça Shin. »

Ils ne se doutaient pas que quelques chambres plus loin, leurs deux amis devenaient amants.

 _J'ai pas l'habitude de faire du sentimentalisme comme ça moi..._

 _Bon, la prochaine fois je tuerai des gens._

 _J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, surtout à toi Maddey ;)_

 _Les reviews sont les bienvenues, j'essaye de répondre à tous._

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous guide,_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
